1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to controlling an electric power supply apparatus that includes a plurality of electric power supplies.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-055853 discloses an electric power supply control device that connects two electric power storage devices in parallel to each other via a converter executing bidirectional DC voltage conversion. The converter converts a DC voltage in such a manner that the voltage difference between the two electric power storage devices falls within a predetermined range, and thus the electric energy loss is suppressed which results from the generation of a current from the high-voltage electric power storage device to the low-voltage electric power storage device.
However, the configuration using the converter is complex in configuration and uses an increased number of components, which leads to higher costs. This configuration is insufficient in terms of apparatus structural simplification, size reduction, and cost reduction, and thus improvement is desired.